Sentimentos Proibidos
by Yuuki Tomoe
Summary: Um sentimento é descoberto, mas pela pessoa a quem esse sentimento nao era permitido. O que acontece quando voce se apaixona pela namorada de seu melhor amigo? nao sou muito boa com sumarios
1. Default Chapter

Bom, eu sempre fui apaixonada por fics, então resolvi escrever um, eu não tenho muita experiência mas espero que fique bom. Bem essa história vai ser mais ou menos isso que eu escrevi no sumário, é sobre Darien descobrir que está apaixonado por Serena que é namorada de seu melhor amigo.

Os personagens desse fic não me pertencem (infelizmente), como já devem saber.

Bem, vamos a história então.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentimentos Proibidos

Serena caminhava junto com suas amigas enquanto conversava com um sorriso no rosto mais alegre que o normal, o que logo foi notado por Rey – Que sorriso é esse hem, Serena, parece que hoje você está mais alegre que o normal.

- É, eu também percebi – Diz Mina – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu, mas eu não vou contar! – responde com um dando uma leve risada.

- Ah, não se atreva, Serena, conta logo o que é – Disse Rey já com cara de brava.

- Brincadeirinha, é que o Andrew me ligou hoje mais cedo e me disse que tem uma surpresa pra mim, então eu vou passar lá no game-center pra ver o que é. – Disse abrindo mais o sorriso.

- Ah, então tá explicado, ainda mais sabendo que você adora surpresas – Fala Lita.

- E você faz idéia do que seja? – Perguntou Amy.

-Oposto que é algo bem romântico. – Mina com um olhar sonhador.

- Bem, eu não sei o que é, mas talvez seja alguma coisa relacionada com as férias.

- É mesmo, as férias estão chegando – Disse Rey – o que me lembra que eu ainda tenho que revisar meu trabalho de física antes de entregá-lo.

- Ah, não, esqueci completamente – Mina da um tapa na própria cabeça – eu nem comecei ainda o meu trabalho de química.

- Não, tem problema, eu te ajudo. – Amy disse calmamente com um sorriso.

- Ah muito obrigado Amy, não sei o que faria sem você.

- Bem então podemos fazer lá em casa – Rey disse.

- Eu vou com vocês, assim eu preparo alguma coisa pra lancharmos enquanto vocês acabam de fazer os trabalhos – Disse Lita sorrindo.

- Ótimo, então vamos, você vem com a gente, Serena?

- Não dá, eu ainda vou passar lá no game-center encontrar o Andrew.

- Boa sorte então, Serena. – Diz Lita sorrindo.

- E não se esqueça de passar lá na casa da Rey pra nos contar qual foi a novidade hem? – Completa Mina.

- Mas é claro que ela vai, vai ter lanche.

- Não é por isso Rey – Serena grita pra ela - mas é claro que eu vou, Mina, bom até mais.

- Até mais! – Todas falam em coro enquanto tomam caminhos diferentes.

Serena seguiu seu caminho pensando em qual seria surpresa, ela estava muito feliz, e só de pensar em Andrew, seu rosto corava. Eles tinham começado a namorar a quatro meses, pra alegria de Serena, que se achava muito sortuda por ele finalmente a notar, ela tinha uma queda por ele já a muito tempo, mas ele nunca a tinha correspondido. Ela estava agora com 15 anos, e assim como suas amigas, estava no primeiro ano do ginásio. Ele era seu primeiro namorado. A vida pra ela estava perfeita... bom quer dizer quase perfeita, se não fosse por um certo universitário metido, arrogante, egocêntrico, que parece que a única coisa que sabia fazer era irritá-la, e que por um azar do destino, era o melhor amigo do seu namorado, Darien Chiba, só esse nome era o suficiente para acabar com o humor dela.

Os sinos da porta soaram quando ela entrou e logo abriu um sorriso quando avistou quem estava procurando.

- Serena, oi, que bom que veio – Andrew acenou pra ela com um sorriso, detrás do balcão.

- Oi, Andrew – Serena respondeu se aproximando do balcão, dando um rápido selinho nele. – Então, qual é a novidade? – perguntou curiosa enquanto se sentava num dos banquinhos.

- Você não vai acreditar, Serê, sabe aquele hotel que eu tinha te falado, de frente pra praia, que seria ótimo pra passar as férias? Então, eu consegui vagas pra gente poder passar um mês lá, não é incrível?

- UAU!!! – disse pulando do banquinho – NOSSA, como é que você conseguiu, eu ouvi falar que a hospedagem lá é caríssima.

- E é mesmo, - disse agora se abaixando e falando no ouvido dela – mas eu acho que ser sobrinho do gerente ajudou um pouco né? – terminou a frase com uma pequena risada.

- Nossa, não estou nem acreditando, perece um sonho, vai ser maravilhoso. – falou com um olhar sonhador.

- É,mas... – Andrew interrompeu com a rosto um pouco sério.

- O que foi? – falou preocupada.

- Será que seus pais vão deixar?

-Ah – Serena abriu um sorriso – não se preocupe com isso, depois que minhas notas começaram a aumentar, eles estão muuuito contentes comigo, com certeza eles vão deixar – As notas dela tinham aumentado bastante desde que começou a namorar com Andrew, ele passou a ajudar ela sempre nos deveres e a ajudava a estudar, o que fez com que, numas das raras vezes na vida de Serena, ela não ficasse de recuperação em nenhuma matéria.

- Que bom, ah e eu tenho outra noticia pra você.

- O que, mais uma? O que é? O que é?

- Adivinha quem é que também vai se hospedar lá por um mês com a gente?

- Não sei. Quem? – Serena perguntou com uma cara interrogativa, realmente não imaginava quem seria.

- O Darien! – Falou com um sorriso.

- Co... como? – Serena arregalou os olhos.

- É, você acredita? Foi uma coincidência. Quando eu contei pra ele, ele também já tinha feito reservas lá, disse que foi um amigo que recomendou, e como a gente vai no mesmo dia, ele se ofereceu para nos dar carona, assim não vamos ter que ir de ônibus, não é ótimo?Serê? – Disse ainda sorrindo.

Serena não podia acreditar, isso não era possível, seu sonho estava prestes a se tornar um pesadelo, um mês num paraíso daquele com aquele chato do lado, não era muito azar, e ainda mais ter que passar as três horas de viagem no mesmo carro que ele, não, só podia ser uma brincadeira.

- M... – Serena já ia abrir a boca pra retrucar quando ouve os sinos soarem e Andrew logo acena pra pessoa que entrou.

- Oi Darien.

Serena se vira e vê ela se aproximar.

- Oi, Andrew, - diz acenando com a cabeça – oi Odango – cumprimenta Serena com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- O meu nome não é Odango – diz com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

Darien dá uma leva risada enquanto senta do lado dela.

- Claro que não, Odango.

- RRRR, meu nome é Serena, ouviu, Serena Tsukino, Não Odango, será que você é burro demais pra entender?

- Claro que não, entendi muito bem, Odango Atama.

- Darieeeennnn – Disse com as mãos cerradas.

- Ei, parem vocês dois, - Disse Andrew rindo, ele até que se divertia com essa discussãozinha quase que diária dos dois – vocês tem que se dar bem, afina nós vamos viajar juntos.

- Ah então já contou a novidade? – Perguntou Darien – Então, Odango, ansiosa com a viagem?

- Estava até saber da má noticia.

- Que má noticia? – Darien disse num tom inocente como se não soubesse do que se tratava.

- Como se você não soubesse! – Disse olhando com os olhos estreitos de rabo de olho.

- Não. O que poderia ser?

- Ah, você quer mesmo que eu responda? – Disse já alterando a voz.

- Ei, Darien, então? O de sempre – Interrompeu Andrew, antes que eles começassem a brigar de novo.

- Sim, obrigado.

- E você, Serê, que tal aquele super milk-shake que você adora?

- Ah, mas é claro – Serena respondeu esquecendo a raiva e abrindo um lindo sorriso.

- Tá, então esperem que eu já vou buscar.

Enquanto se virava pra preparar os pedidos, Darien se inclinou na direção de Serena, e disse em seu ouvido, num sussurro. – Desse jeito, daqui a pouco você vai parecer uma baleia.

- Arrrrrrr, ora seu... – Serena fechou os punhos, enquanto esbravejava, seu rosto estava ficando tão vermelho que parecia que ia explodir, o que fez com que Darien desse uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Aqui, está, Darien – Andrew entregou a ele um café expresso, enquanto ele agradecia – eu já trago o seu Serena.

- Tá bom – Disse dando um pequeno sorriso e logo em seguida fuzilando Darien com o olhar. Darien apenas tomava seu café como se não fosse com ele.

Serena já estava na metade do seu milk-shake quando Darien se levantou – Bom, já vou indo.

- Que bom. – Disse Serena.

Darien apenas acenou e cumprimentou Andrew – Até mais Andrew, a gente se vê.

- Até mais Darien. – Andrew também acenou dando um sorriso.

- Até mais Odango – disse como se estivesse cumprimentando normalmente.

-Já vai tarde – Disse mostrando a língua, enquanto darien se virava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Enquanto Darien andava a caminho de casa, pensava em como seria divertido essa viagem. Darien era uma pessoa muito fechada, ele era órfão de pai e mãe, eles haviam morrido num acidente de carro quando ele era ainda uma criança, e apesar de ser uma pessoa muito popular e sempre ser simpáticos com todos, ele era uma pessoa muito introvertida. Ele estava com 19 anos, e fazia faculdade junto com Andrew, seus cursos eram diferentes, mas eles estudavam no mesmo campus, eles eram amigos desde a infância, e ele era uma das duas únicas pessoas com quem Darien realmente relaxava, agia mais verdadeiramente, sem aquela barreira que sempre colocava, mesmo que inconscientemente, diante das outras pessoas. A outra era, por um motivo que ele não sabia explicar, e nem gostava de pensar a respeito, era a Serena. Ele adorava provocar ela e ver aquele vermelho no rosto se formar, ele, não sabia o porquê, mas sentia paz quando estava do lado dela. De repente, num flash, se lembrou do momento em que sussurrou no ouvido dela, do perfume que emanava dos cabelos dela, a proximidade da pele dela, a rápida sensação que sentiu do calor do corpo dela... balançou rapidamente a cabeça afastando esse pensamento como se ele nunca tivesse existido, e voltou a se concentrar na viagem. É, ia ser divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

Bem, essa fic eu começei a muito tempo e deixei desacabada, foi acontecendo um monte de coisa e eu fui deixando pra depois e acabei desistindo dela, mas eu resolvi continuar ela porque meio que me deu essa resolução de terminar as coisas inacabadas, e achei que essa fic era uma dessas coisas que eu precisava acabar. Eu continuo viciada po fic e fico muito chateada quando alguma fica pela metade, foi outro motivo pra eu continura ela. Eu já estou com o resto todo preparado, só falta escrever, por isso sei que não vai demorar dessa vez.

Agraceço muito, muito mesmo aos que me escreveram reviews e desculpem eu não ter continuado a estória antes.

Serena estava terminando de arrumar as coisas que ia precisar para a viagem, na verdade não tinha sido tão fácil convecer seus pais como havia pensando, seu pai sendo o mais difícil, além de ele achar ela muito nova pra viajar sem a família, eles iam visitar uns parentes no interior nas férias, e ele queria que ela fosse junto. Mas depois de muito argumentar e tentar fazê-lo entender que além dela estar merecendo, por causa das notas boas, seria uma prova de responsabilidade dela. Sua mãe que depois de um tempo havia concordado com a viagem, ajudou ela a convence-lo. E como ele conhecia muito bem Andrew, e sabia o quanto ele era responsável estava quase concordando. Mas só quando disseram que também iria um acompanhante, que ele fez questão de conhecer, ele aceitou, já que achou Darien tão ou mais responsável que Andrew.

O que impressionou Serena foi o Darien ter aceitado conhecer seus pais, é claro que ele só aceitou por causa do Andrew, mas ainda sim isso surpreendeu ela. Bem, ela estava agradecida, então foi dizer a ele e disse também que havia sido gentil da parte dele.

"É, eu sei! Não negaria ajuda nem pra uma cabecinha de vento como você." – Disse isso baguçando o cabelo dela.

Ela imediatamente esqueceu sua gratidão e tirou a mão dele do cabelo dela num empurrão – "Darien baka! Não acredito que ainda me dei ao trabalho." - Disse mostrando a lingua e saiu esbravejando e batendo o pé enquando Darien dava uma boa risada.

'Pelo menos aquele baka serviu pra alguma coisa' –Pensou enquanto terminava de fechar a mala, a tempo de ouvir a campainha tocando. Ela sabia que pela horas só poderiam ser eles.

'Ainda bem que me arrumei antes' – Serena deu uma útima olhada no espelho antes de gritar:

- To descendo!

Ela havia arrumado a maior parte no dia anterior mas deixou a mala menor pra fazer em cima da hora, pra ela não era raro deixar as coisas pra última hora, como era também bem atrapalhada, ela estava contente em ter dado tempo (e também por Rey não estar ali pra dar uma bronca nela).

Ela desceu as escadas rápido e abriu um grande sorriso quando viu Andrew na sala.

- Olá Serena, pronta pra ir?

- Claro! – disse sorrindo enquanto se aproxima dele. Ela lhe deu um beijo da bochecha (nunca iria se atrever a mais que isso na frente do pai...), e se virou pra comprimentar o Darien.

- Olá Darien – Disse já não mais sorrindo.

- Bom dia – Disse pegando sua mão e dando um beijo, o que deixou sua mãe encantanda e seu pai feliz com o bom rapaz que iria acompanhá-los.

Darien tinha um sorrido divertido enquanto fazia isso, que só era percebido por ela. Mas quando retomou a posição inicial, ele já havia desaparecido. 'Fingido' Serena pensanva enquanto revirava os olhos e se segurava pra não falar isso alto.

- Suas malas já estão prontas?

- A sim Andrew, estão lá em cima.

- Então me mostra onde estão elas que eu pego pra você.

-Claro. Vem comigo – Disse pegando a mão dele e guiando ele até o corredor aonde ela as havia deixado.

Depois Andrew e Darien colocar as malas no porta-malas, Serena se despediu de seus pais e seu irmão mais novo. Eles deram várias recomendações para os três e ficaram na porta acenado enquando o carro se distanciava. Ela havia se despedido das meninas no dia anterior. Elas haviam animado ela falando que Darien não ia estragar a viagem e que ela ia ver como essas férias seriam maravilhosas. Ela não acreditava muito na parte do Darien não estragar sua viagem, mas estava disposta a ignorar esse detalhe e curtir o máximo possível.

- Ei, cabecinha de vento, não devia deixar a janela aberta, vai encher sua cabeça com vento ainda – Darien diz olhando no retrovisor e dando um sorriso divertido.

'Acho que vai ser beem difícil ignorar' – Serena olha de volta pra ele pelo retrovisor, com o rosto vermelho de raiva e levantando a mão fechada em forma de punho.

-Darieeeen baaaka!!!

- hehe odango, você devia aceitar de vez em quando uma dica contrutiva.

- Contrutivo seria você prestar atenção na estrada em vez de falar besteira, eu pretendo chegar viva lá sabia?

- Ao contrário de uma certa odango, eu posso me concentrar em mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

- Voê devia se concentrar em ser menos idiota!!! – Já estava a ponto de estourar de raiva quando ouviu a voz do namorado no banco da frente, no lado do carona.

- Vocês dois não tem jeito – Disse dando uma leve risada e balançando a cabeça.

- Mas foi ele que começou - Serena opontou pra ele indignada enquanto Darien apenas ria olhando pra estrada, enquanto mudava de marcha.

A viagem seguia tranquila, uma vez ou outra dicutiam um pouco e Andrew falava algo para acalmar os animos. Não faltava muito pra chegar. Darien olhou no retrovisor e viu Serena olhando a estrada distraida. Ela parecia calma e seus olhos brilhavam com a luz do sol, ele ia dizer outra brincadeirinha mas parecia preso aquela visão, ele se sentiu relaxado com a presença dela ali, sabia que sentia isso quando estava perto dela, mas dessa vez foi um pouco diferente, a sensação já não era só de paz, era um pouco mais intenso, e ela parecia tão...

Ele desviou os olhos para a estrada imediatamente, afastando qualquer tipo de pensamento que pudesse surgir a respeito, ele nem sabia do que exatamete, mas também não queria descobrir. Olhou de soslaio para Adrew que estava também com a cabeça virada para estrada. Balançou a cabeça e virou novamento os olhos para a estrada, tentando se concentrar apenas em dirigir.

Serena olhou para o banco em frente ao seu, aonde estava sentando o Andrew e deu um sorriso calmo, olhando em seguida olhando para Darien. Ele parecia mais sério agora, seu semblante não parecia o de sempre e ela se imaginou o porque. Continuou observando ele por um tempo e viu que de vez em quando ele balançava a cabeça levemente, como se para afastar algum pensamento. Ela pensou em perguntar mas afastou a idéia e achou melhor voltar a olhar a estrada. Ela se distraiu de novo com o passar das placas e olhando o movineto das nuvens, mas estranhamente não conseguiu parar de pensar na imagem séria de Darien, tão diferente do zombeteiro e arrogante de sempre.

Quando chegaram no hotel Serena ficou maravilhada. Seu sorriso era radiante e ela estava extasiada.

-Que lugar lindooo!!! – Falou olhando tudo ao redor dando pulos de alegria.

- Acho melhor se acalmar odango, senão vão pensar que você fugiu de algum hospício - Darien falou zombando enquanto tirava as malas junto com Andrew.

- A não enche baka – Disse mostrando a lingua. Parece que ele havia voltado ao normal afinal.

- Que bom que gostou Serê, vai ser ótimo não? – Andrew disse acabando de descarregar.

'Não acredito que o quarto desse baka é logo do lado do meu' - Pensou Serena enquanto desarrumava a mala, procurando seu biquini. Depois de passarem na recepção eles foram levados aos seus quartos. O de Serena ficava no meio dos dois. Eles iam almoçar logo em seguida e depois iam para praia aproveitar o lindo dia de sol que estava fazendo. Ela queria aproveitar o dia com o Andrew, mas é claro que o baka ia junto. Ela foi ao banheiro e trocou de roupa, colocou o biquini por baixo e colocou uma saia e uma blusa de alcinha. Calçou a sandalia e foi contente bater na porta de Andrew pra ver se ele já estava pronto.

- Já pronta odango? – Ouviu a voz de Darien atrás de si, perto de seu ouvido. Sentiu um arrepio correr a espinha, mas atribuiu isso ao susto por ele ter se aproximado sem ela perceber.

- É o que parece não é? Ou você por acaso é cego agora? – Disse se virando e colocando a mão no peito dele pra o afastar. Por algum motivo a raiva rotineira não era o que sentia quando se viu tão próxima dele e isso de algum jeito a deixou um pouco confusa, mas isso logo sumiu quando ouviu a risada dele e sua raiva estava de volta.

- Odango, Odando, isso não foi educado – Disse afastando-se e colocando a mão no cabelo dela baguçando-o.

- D.A.R.I.E.N B.A.K.A!!!! – Sua mão já estava levantada em punho e seu rosto adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada.

Ele riu de novo ao ver a cor do rosto dela. A porta do quaro se abriu e Andrew olhou a cena balançando a cabeça, com um sorriso.

- Vocês não tem jeito.

- Eu ainda mato ele – Serena disse ainda vermelha.

Darien apenas riu e se virou dizendo que encontraria com eles no restaurante do hotel.

-Esqueci de pegar uma coisa disse virando-se em direção a sua porta.

Andrew acenou e virou na direção oposta levando Serena pela mão, ela se virou também, e seu rosto suavizou enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com Andrew, falando no caminho o qanto aquele lugar era um paraiso e que o dia ia ser maravilhoso. Andrew sorria contente com o intusiasmo dela.

Darien entrou no quarto e olhou em volta pra ver aonde tinha deixado os óculos escuros. Ele não entendia por que tiha feito aquilo? Por que tinha chegado tão perto dela pra falar com ela? Ele havia saido do quarto e a tinha visto indo em direção a porta de Andrew, ao vê-la parar, pronta pra bater na porta foi como se fosse inconciente, quando viu já havia se aproximado e por pouco não havia respirado mais fundo ao sentir o seu perfume. Ele tinha que parar com aquilo, o que raios estava acontecendo? Decidiu que talvez só estivesse cansado da viagem e que tirira isso da sua cabeça. Não devia ser nada, afinal ela era a odango atama! E mais importante, namorada do seu melhor amigo.

Eles almoçaram e logo em seguida foram pra praia para relaxar um pouco. Deitaram em umas cadeiras, embaixo de um guarda-sol, que era cortesia do hotel aos seus hospedes. Darien havia tirado a blusa e colocado seus óculos, assim como Andrew, Serena não havia trazido óculos, mas também tirou roupa ficando apenas de biquini. Passado mais ou menos umas duas horas Serena se levanta e diz que vai até o mar. Os dois olham pra ela e acenam. Antes de ir solta os cabelos de seus odangos deixando eles cairem livres pelas costas. Darien olha maravilhado a cena e sente seu rosto esquentar, o biquini estava simplesmente perfeito nela e seus cabelos, que soltos chegavam até o joelho davam um ar completamente hipinotizador. Ela sorriu enquanto colocava os prendedores na cadeira e chamava Andrew para ir com ela. Ele agradeceu internamente estar de óculos escuros, pois não saberia como explicar o olhar que tinha dado a ela agora. Por Deus, o que foi isso? Isso agora o estava assustando de verdade. Aquilo era loucura. Enquanto ele via os dois em direção da água balaçava a cabeça e repetia pra si mesmo. Isso não pode estar acontecendo, isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Quatro dias tinham se passado e ele estava mais calmo, havia evitado os dois a maior parte do tempo e achou que tinha tirado isso da sua cabeça. Ele jamais teria qualquer sentimento pela namorada de um amigo. Quanto mais do seu melhor amigo. Estava certo de que tudo não passava de imaginação dele e estava satisfeito com aquilo. Andava distraido pensando nisso quando sentiu um impacto em seu peito e olhou pra baixou arregalando os olhos ao ver quem era. Serena estava andando olhando para o lado distraida e não tinha visto ele. O cheiro dela logo chegou as narinas dele e ele respirou fundo dessa vez, como por vontade prórpia suas mãos passara por seus cabelos delicadamente, uma delas o levando até perto do seu rosto, para ele poder sentir mais de perto seu odor e macieis quando ouviu sua voz num sussurro confuso.

-Darien?

Imediatamente ele largou o cabelo dela e se afastou espantado com ele mesmo. Meu Deus. O que ele estava fazendo? Aquilo já estava indo longe demais. Ele precisava sair dali o mais depressa possível.

- Odango, você precisa desembaraçar seu cabelo de vez em quando – Tentou fazer uma voz divertida, falhando miseravelmente.

- Ah... ãn...

Darien deu meia volta e saiu andando o mais depressa que pode deixando Serena parada olhando ele se afastar.

Ela não conseguiu responder a ele quando ele falou, não conseguia pensar direito. O que havia acontecido? Ela estava andando olhando para os lados pra ver se encontrava o Andrew quando trombou com alguém, quando viu quem era estava pronta pra falar que culpa tinha sido dele e que ele só devia estar ficando cego, quando sentiu suas mãos percorrem seus cabelos suavemente. Seu coração começou a acelerar com a proximidade e os toques dele. Ela viu ele aproximar seus cabelos como se fosse pra sentir-lhes o cheiro e seu coração acelerou ainda mais e ela começou a ficar meio tonta com o cheiro inebriante que vinha dele. O que era aquilo afinal? Ela chamou o nome dele num sussurro, como que tentando entender. O sentiu se afastar depressa e falar alguma coisa sobre cabelo dela estar embaraçado, mas não conseguiu raciocinar nada para responder. O que estava deixando ela ainda mais pertubada, além do comportamento dele, era o ela havia sentido. Como aquilo era possível? Ela era apaixonada por seu namorado.

Darien estava completamente desorientado. Aquilo estava indo ficando fora dos limites, não sabia aonde ia chegar se continuasse assim, e não ia ficar lá para descobrir. Ele ia embora hoje mesmo, o quanto mais longe possível dessa situação... dela... melhor. Ele ficou um tempo no quarto pensando no que falaria para os dois, como desculpa para ir embora antes do tempo. Desceu indo em direção a recepção para encerrar sua conta quanto encontrou Andrew e Serena vindo em sua direção. Andrew parecia preocupado e Serena evitava olhar em seus olhos. Será que...? Como ele poderia saber que..?

- Darien, eu preciso falar com você. Com os dois na verdade.

Darien olhou confuso e concordou com a cabeça, Serena estava tão confusa quanto. Eles seguirão em direção uma área de lazer que tinha em um salão ao lado e sentarão em um banco.

- Darien, eu preciso te pedir um favor.

-Claro, Andrew. O que aconteceu?

-O dono do game-center me ligou dizendo que deu um problema sério e que ele precisa de mim urgente lá.

- O que?? – Disse Serena espantanda – Não me diga que você a gente vai ter que voltar?

- Não, era isso que eu preciso pedir para o Darien – E se voltou olhando para este - Darien, será que você poderia ficar de olho na Serena enquanto eu estou fora? Serão apenas por uma semana. Eu não poderia deixar ela aqui sozinha e não quero que ela perca as férias por minha causa.

- Andrew mas... –Serena ia falar, mas Andrew a cortou em seguida.

- Ei sei que isso é chato, mas eu vou volar logo e nós poderemos aproveitar o resto das férias – Ele deu um sorriso encorajador.

Ela fez uma cara de desanimo mas tentou sorrir assim mesmo.

- Ok então...

- E então Darien? - Ele perguntou virando seu rosto pra ele.

- Eu... claro... eu cuido dela por você... – Disse tentando parecer calmo quando na verdade havia um turbilhão dentro dele.

'Meu Deus, estou perdido...'


End file.
